


12 Days of Bluepulse

by Crawlingthroughashes



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 12 days of bluepulse, Christmas prompts, Fluff, Holiday, Kissing, M/M, Seasonal, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlingthroughashes/pseuds/Crawlingthroughashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of Bluepulse my true love sent to me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the 12 Days of Bluepulse prompts from tumblr. The prompts were divided into two lists; a part A and part B, as such I will only be posting six entries.
    
    
        _**12 Days of Bluepulse:** "Cookies"_
      

Sweat ran in rivulets down Jaime's back as he caught his breath after sparring with Tim. His hair clung to his forehead, and he only paused on the way to the showers when the computer announced "Recognized: Kidflash B23," in its mechanical voice. 

"Her-man-oh! Wait up!" Jaime turned to face Bart, whose eyes were glinting with a hopeful light. "Just the teammate I wanted to see!" 

"Hey Bart," he greeted somewhat warily. 

"Look, you know that favor you owe me?" 

"Favor?" Jaime blinked in confusion. 

"Well, you know, the whole coming back to the past to save you thing? I think that counts as a solid so I need your help with something." 

The older teen stared dubiously, alarm bells going off in his brain. He considered interjecting that Bart was technically in _his_ debt, due to all of the Chicken Whizees bags that were still unaccounted for, but he opted to stay silent, as he was genuinely curious about where Bart was going with this. 

Bart continued, undeterred by Jaime's silence. "Look, this is gonna sound weird, but I need you to be my boyfriend."

Of the things Jaime had expected to come out of Bart's mouth, that request was definitely not one of them. His jaw dropped as he struggled to piece an answer together. 

"Please?" Bart whined softly. "There's this cafe the Garricks always go to, and they're having a couples deal for the winter season. Unlimited Christmas cookies, Jaime. For the purchase of two drinks, that is. But. Unlimited. Cookies," each word was punctuated with a heavy pause. "That's what's at stake here. So please say yes. Do you have any idea what it's like living with a speedster's metabolism?" 

"Fine," Jaime blurted, before he could stop himself. "But, I uh, I need to shower first."

"You are so crash!" Bart threw his arms around Jaime in a hug that only lasted a heartbeat, and then he was gone. 

_Dios Mio,_ Jaime thought silently, not quite sure what he had gotten himself into. 

-x-

Jaime trudged slowly, kicking up a clump of snow. A string of twinkling lights was strewn around the exterior of the cafe, and and he hastened through the doorway when he took notice of the mistletoe hanging there. 

"Jaime!" Bart exclaimed eagerly from his spot in the line up. He leaned towards Jaime, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Ready to be my boyfriend?" 

A nervous laugh bubbled up Jaime's throat, but he covered it up with a cough. "Sure, ese." 

"Great." Bart reached for his hand, and Jaime's eyes widened in surprise. His first urge was to pull his hand back, but he fought back the impulse. 

"What are you-"

"We have to make it believable," he explained innocently. 

Oh. Right. Jaime's gaze dropped to their laced hands, before flicking back to Bart's face. "Eres muy guapo," he said in a husky voice. 

Jaime watched carefully for Bart's reaction. The Caucasian teen didn't understand spanish, but he did seem rather taken aback. A streak of red highlighted his cheeks, and Jaime wasn't sure if he was blushing or if his skin was simply rosier from the cold. 

"Estás sonrojando?" 

"What does that mean?" Bart asked. His cheeks were now almost as red as his hair. Jaime smiled to himself as they advanced in the line up. 

"Next," a raven haired woman called. Bart separated their hands to rest his elbows on the counter. "Hi, my boyfriend and I will have the holiday special." 

"But that's for-" she started to interject, before her mouth formed a surprised "o". Bart quickly guided Jaime's hand to his waist. "Of course," she said nodding, before ringing up their order. 

Jaime tried to ignore the tingling sensation shooting up his arm from where it met Bart's waist. The atmosphere suddenly seemed charged with electricity, but he wasn't certain if he was the only one who felt it or not. "What drinks would you two like?" 

The voice jarred Jaime back to the present. He scanned the drink menu quickly. "A peppermint latte?" it was more of a question than a request. 

"Sure thing. And for yourself?" she asked, directing her attention to Bart. 

"I'll have a gingerbread hot chocolate," he said, flashing a grin. Jaime shifted his weight, wondering awkwardly if he should withdraw his hand from Bart's side. For appearances sake he kept it there. Bart's form vibrated with anticipation when they were handed their drinks and a bag filled with cookies. "Crash!" 

Jaime followed Bart wordlessly to a table by the window, which was glazed over with a sheen of frost. "Is this crash or what?" Bart asked, settling easily into a plush seat. Jaime nodded in agreement. For some reason he was having a difficult time meeting his "boyfriend's" eyes. 

"So, you doing anything for Christmas?" Bart inquired, before listing his own plans and describing in detail all of the decorations Jay and Joan had already set up. The easy chatter quickly diffused any tension Jaime felt, and he was content to answer here and there and to just watch the speedster talk. His hands moved animatedly, and he'd tip his head back every now and then to laugh at one of his own jokes. Bart was always so full of energy, so alive, and so captivating. Not breaking eye contact, Jaime took a sip of his drink, cringing at the overly sweet flavor. Bart mirrored his actions, but a dollop of whipping cream lined his upper lip. 

Without thinking, Jaime instinctively leaned forward to swipe it away. Bart visibly tensed, and Jaime let his finger rest on Bart's lips for just shy of too long. He jerked backwards, quickly wiping the whipped cream on a napkin. Bart watched him, silent for once. His tongue darted to wet his lips, and Jaime realized distantly that if his hand had still been on Bart's upper lip, he would've felt that tongue skate across his skin. He blushed at the thought. 

"I need to go!" He choked out. 

Bart nodded, smiling faintly. "We should do this again sometime." 

_We should do this again sometime._ The words played on repeat in Jaime's mind, like a stuck record. Did Bart mean that they should simply hang out again, which they already did every other weekend, or that they should fake-date again? Or, real date? 

_[Jaime Reyes,]_ the scarab berated, _[there is no use over-analyzing the situation.]_ For once, Jaime agreed with the AI fused to his spine. Pushing Bart's words to the periphery of his mind, he opened his mouth to inquire what exactly Bart had meant, but the speedster was already gone. As were the rest of the cookies on the table.


	2. Lights


        _**12 Days of Bluepulse:** "Lights"_
      

It was barely after five O'clock, but the sky was already an inky black. Gauzy pink halos enveloped the street lamps, but the light they provided was faint. Despite this, Jaime had no trouble making out the individual houses on the block. Strings of twinkling lights adorned the edges of roofs and windows, the bright colors reflecting off of the colorless snow, supplying ample light for the Hispanic teen to see. The lights transitioned from pale yellows to flickering reds, reminding Jaime of dying embers in a hearth. The sight was beautiful and the lit Christmas decorations added an ethereal aura to the still twilight.

Jaime tore his gaze from the decorated houses when a small gust of wind nipped at his exposed fingers. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he shuffled down the street, before habitually stopping in front of the Garrick's house. 

"Hey, Her-man-oh! Whaddayah think?" A black coat several sizes too big hung off of Bart's narrow shoulders, the sleeves flapping as he gestured to the house. 

_'Where's the seizure warning?'_ was Jaime's first thought. Strings of twinkling lights covered every inch of the exterior of the house, and Jaime had to squint against the glare. 

Without waiting for a response, Bart continued, "Jay and Joan are out so I thought I'd decorate the house for them. Pretty crash, huh?" Crash is exactly what would happen if any cars drove past the distracting house. 

Jaime scratched the back of his neck, feeling a headache already starting to fulminate in his temples. "I think you might've overdone it a bit, ese." He crossed the lawn, bridging the large gap between them. "If you want I can take a few of the lights down." 

Bart puffed his bottom lip out. "Are you sure-" 

"Si," Jaime interrupted firmly. 

"Fine." Bart leaned against the side of the wall pouting at his boyfriend. 

It would go a lot faster if Jaime could use his beetle armor to fly up to the roof, but there was no way he was putting his secret I.D. at risk. Jaime braved the ladder which stood parallel to the house, cringing as it teetered under his weight. He slowly began to take the lights down, though in Bart's haste he'd managed to tangle the various lights together. 

"I don't think it looks bad," Bart mumbled. 

It _didn't_ look too bad, if you were observing it with your eyes closed. Still, Jaime didn't want to put a damper on his boyfriend's mood. "The key to decorating is to not overdo it, but it was really nice of you to decorate for Jay and Joan." Jaime glanced over his shoulder to check how Bart took his comment. He wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited him. Bart's ivory face was bathed in the pulsing light, his unkempt hair as wild as a flame, and his green eyes shining even more than usual. The air rushed out of Jaime's chest. Fumbling, he took a step higher on the ladder, but missed it completely. 

"Blue!" Bart was underneath him immediately, but Jaime's fall was stopped by a string of lights the caught his leg. _[Why do you jeopardize our body with your clumsiness?]_ Khaji Da demanded at the back of his mind. Jaime dutifully ignored the voice, and tried to unhook himself. He was tangled in the mess of Christmas lights, not unlike a bug caught in a spider web. 

"A little help, cariño?" 

Bart stared back at him, assessing the situation, before promptly bursting into laughter. 

"It's not funny," Jaime hissed. He would've crossed his arms over his chest, but the tangle of lights constricted his movement. Bart shot him a classic speedster smirk, before tugging on the lights. Jaime's body was pulled along, unable to do anything as Bart crashed their lips together. His lips were chapped and cold from the dry winter air, and the kiss its self ended with Bart expelling puffs of air on Jaime's face as his chest shook with laughter. _[The Bart Allen has us in a compromising situation. He is a threat.]_

Jaime whipped his head to the side. "Oh, shut up." 

"Are you talking to me or the scarab?" Bart giggled. 

All Jaime said in response was, "Yes."


	3. Trees

  
Jaime and Bart were supposed to be decorating the Watchtower's Christmas tree, but they got distracted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry is a lil graphic edit ^_^"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here: crawling-through-ashes.tumblr.com
> 
> The official 12 days of Bluepulse blog: 12daysofbluepulse.tumblr.com


End file.
